


Open

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Open Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Bill has the bright idea to ask Fleur for an open marriage. It doesn't work too well for him, but there's no turning back for Fleur.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 337





	Open

“Close your mouth, William. You look like a fool.”

“Sorry, Fleur.” Her husband Bill grinned at her sheepishly before looking back around. “But it’s just— _veela!_ ”

“Oui, veela,” she said, sighing. “I know.”

Fleur had been excited to invite the extended Weasley family to accompany her on her trip to visit her grandmother at the veela conclave in France. She hadn’t expected it to be much of a problem. Even the members of the family that had barely been able to speak to her without drooling had gotten much better about controlling themselves. Being surrounded by veela would naturally be more difficult but she’d had faith in them.

That faith had been misplaced. Ronald was an absolute mess, the twins were being even more shameless flirts than they usually were, and Percy was too distracted to even scold them as he normally would have. Even Ginevra was struggling to control herself. She wasn’t as obvious about it as her brothers but veela were inherently sexual beings who could sense arousal, and it was flowing from Ginny in massive waves.

Of all of them, it was Harry alone who seemed largely unaffected. She could feel the attraction from him as well, but he had it firmly under control and wasn’t allowing it to dull his senses or prevent him from behaving as he normally would. He was currently sitting at a table surrounded by veela who were chatting animatedly with him.

Veela were drawn to powerful men, and few things attracted their interest more effectively than a man who could continue to behave normally while in a room full of veela. Fleur could see from here that all of them were trying their best to woo him, but he wasn’t ogling them dumbly like virtually every other male in the room. When he noticed her looking in his direction he smiled, raised his glass of wine in her direction and went right back to his conversation. 

“You know Fleur, I’ve been thinking,” Bill said. She nodded at Harry and looked back at her husband, frowning.

“That would be a first.” Bill’s reaction had been the most disappointing of all. She’d expected his brothers to struggle a bit, though perhaps not as much as they were. But William, her William, had always been better about controlling himself. She had expected him to be able to carry on a conversation with her with minimal effort, but he was barely faring any better than Ronald. It seemed that having so many veela around was too much for her husband to take.

“I think we should try an open marriage,” he said. He smiled at her for a second before his eyes were drawn to a passing veela. He stared at her swaying ass with a dopey grin on his face.

Fleur’s eyes widened and her nostrils flared. If she were a full-blooded veela she might very well have started hurling fireballs at her husband then and there. As it was she came very close to smacking him across the face for daring to make the suggestion. Who the fuck did he think he was?! As if she wasn’t capable of satisfying every single one of his sexual desires. If anyone had need of additional sexual partners in this marriage it was her!

“So what do you think?” he asked after the passing veela and her swaying ass were out of sight. “Open marriage sounds good, yeah? Exploring other opportunities, broadening our horizons, all that? I mean it’s working well for Ginny and Harry, right?”

“I suppose so.” She did have to concede that. Harry and Ginny certainly seemed happy enough with their unique arrangement, and she saw no signs of jealousy there. She’d seen Harry smirk more than once today when looking over at Ginny and noticing her ogling some of the veela. Ginny had confided to Fleur that outside of Harry she was solely a witch’s witch, and that Harry loved hearing about (or watching, or joining in on) her erotic escapades with various beautiful witches. And the entire family knew about Ginny’s fascination with having Harry fuck gorgeous women and tell her all about it in explicit detail.

“I really think it would help us,” Bill said. “Think of how much better our own lovemaking will be if we can go out and get more experience with other people. It’ll really spice things up loads!”

“If you’re sure…” she said reluctantly. She was a territorial woman by nature, and the entire idea of opening up their marriage to other sexual partners made her uncomfortable. But she’d never been able to deny her husband anything, and if William truly wanted it then she would give it to him.

“You’re the best, Fleur!” He kissed her on the cheek and got up from his chair, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to leave her behind and flirt with veela women who were very much _not_ his wife.

\--

“Feeling alright, Fleur?”

Fleur turned her head away from her husband and smiled slightly at Harry Potter, who was looking at her with concern.

“I am fine, Harry,” she said. “You did not need to leave your adoring fans behind just for me.” She looked across the room at the table he’d been sitting at earlier, and noticed that the same group of women was still there. They looked unhappy to have lost their companion, and stared at her enviously. Their jealousy made her feel slightly better about having spent the last several minutes watching her husband walk around the room and attempt to chat up some of the unattached veela. That he was having little success so far hadn’t helped her mood much, but Harry checking up on her did.

“You’re my friend, Fleur, and you looked upset,” he said. “Of course I was going to come and check on you.” 

“You are too kind,” she said. Bill was married to her but couldn’t wait to go off and try to hook up with other women. Those same women were practically throwing themselves at Harry and yet here he was, talking to her and making sure she was okay. It was a major boost to her confidence, which had been shaken as soon as Bill brought up the idea of an open marriage.

“So what’s the deal with Bill?” he asked. “Do I need to go hex him for flirting with other women or what?”

“No,” she said, though she smiled at the offer. He’d probably actually do it if she asked him to. “I gave him my permission.”

“You did?” Harry raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise.

“Yes. He wants to try having an open marriage, and you know I’ve never been able to deny him anything.”

“You did, huh?” Harry looked at her seriously. “Then do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course not, Harry. Ask away.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bill make his way over to the table Harry had recently vacated and try to strike up a conversation with the group of veela, none of whom seemed that impressed by him. She ignored it and gave Harry her full attention.

“Why the fuck are you sitting here watching Bill strike out with woman after woman when you could be going and getting some for yourself?”

He made a good point. Why _was_ she sitting here alone watching her husband flirt with other women? An open marriage wasn’t just about giving him the freedom to try and fuck veela; she had the same freedom to take a lover into her bed.

And she didn’t need to look far to find a suitable candidate either. Sitting right next to her was one of the most handsome men she knew, a man who had walked away from a group of gorgeous veela to come and check on her because he could tell she was feeling sad. Plus he was in an open marriage himself so there was no reason to worry about hurting anyone, not to mention his wife had always spoken of him in extremely glowing terms when it came to his endowment as well as his skill in the bedroom. If her husband wanted to have an open marriage, he could have it. But it worked both ways, and she could think of absolutely no reason why she shouldn’t drag Harry Potter back to her bedroom and find out whether he was really as good as Ginny claimed.

“I think you’re right,” she said, looking up at him and smiling wider. Her confidence was coming back in full force now that she’d decided to stop moping about her newly open marriage and start taking advantage of it to her own benefit. She put her arm on his bicep and squeezed. “And I think I know just who to start with, _‘Arry_.”

Most of the Weasleys were too preoccupied with their own attempts at hooking up to take any notice of Fleur taking Harry by the hand and leading him out of the room, but there were two pairs of eyes that followed them. Coincidentally, or perhaps not so coincidentally, it was their respective spouses who watched them leave hand in hand.

Bill Weasley wasn’t very happy to see his wife leaving with anyone, never mind the Chosen One himself. Much as he’d tried to ignore it, his sister talked about her husband’s exploits often enough for Bill to know that he was allegedly an extremely talented and well-hung man. The thought of him bedding Fleur filled Bill with unease but it wasn’t like he could complain about it. This had been his idea after all. He’d been so excited about the idea of hooking up with some of these beautiful veela that he hadn’t really considered what an open marriage meant from Fleur’s side. This may not have been his best idea.

The youngest of the Weasley siblings had a very different outlook on things. Ginny had lusted after Fleur Delacour for years, and her attraction to her sister-in-law plus the excitement she got every time Harry told her all about his latest conquests had her biting her lip with need and rubbing her thighs together at the table. She didn’t know what exactly had happened between Bill and Fleur to set all of this in motion, but she felt no sympathy for her brother. His loss was Harry’s gain, and soon enough it would provide her with what she was sure would be one of the most potent masturbation fantasies of her entire life.

Merlin, she couldn’t wait to hear about _this_ one!

\--

“Mon dieu.”

Fleur had heard all of Ginny’s high praise for Harry, including the size of his cock. Seeing was believing though, and once she got his trousers off she could see for herself that Ginny had not been exaggerating. This truly was the longest, thickest cock she’d ever seen.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Fleur,” Harry said. He squeezed her perfect breasts in his hands and gently rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, which made her groan.

“Just ‘not bad’?” She raised one eyebrow at him. “Is that all I am, Harry Potter? I know you’ve taken plenty of lovers but I would have expected to rank a _bit_ higher than ‘not bad.’”

“Did I say not bad?” He chuckled and shook his head. “What I should have said was _Oh my God, I’m about to fuck the sexiest woman on the planet._ ” Fleur flushed with pride at that proclamation. She was proud of her appearance and happy to hear him shower her with such praise.

“What would your wife say if she heard you say that, I wonder?” she asked, smirking at him.

“She would agree with me,” he said. “She’s told me loads of times how sexy she thinks you are. I guarantee you she watched us walk out together and is probably already back in our room masturbating while imagining what I’m about to do to you.”

“Is that why you couldn’t keep your hands off of me, Harry?” she asked. “Because I’m just so sexy that you had to have me?”

“You’re lucky we even made it inside the room,” he said. He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back to squeeze her ass while she wrapped her hand around his thick cock and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They nearly hadn’t made it back to her room before they got started. She’d been sorely tempted to jump him along the way, perhaps pull him into the first closest she found and fuck him then and there. She’d restrained herself, but it had been a close thing. He’d obviously been just as tempted and worked up because he practically attacked her the moment the door was closed behind them, kissing her and slamming her back against the door. It had been years since she’d experienced such passion, such naked desire, and it had taken her breath away.

Clothes had been ripped away in a hurry after that, both of them too hungry for each other to care about where their clothes landed. Now that she’d gotten his underwear off, her little blue thong was the only piece of clothing either of them had left on. She knew that wouldn’t last long though.

Harry peeled her thong away, tossed it over his shoulder and stared between her legs. That he liked what he saw was never in doubt, but she still smiled when she saw him lick his lips.

“Your pussy is somehow every bit as perfect as the rest of you,” he said.

“And how would you know that?” she said. “You haven’t even had a taste of it yet.” His eyes flashed at that obvious challenge.

“You’re right,” he said, nodding his head while continuing to stare at her crotch. “Let’s do something about that, shall we?”

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, her bed, the bed that ostensibly was to be shared with her husband. And it _could_ have been Bill sharing it with her right now, but he’d decided he wanted the opportunity to try and chase other veela. Hopefully for his sake that privilege would be everything he was hoping it would be because tonight this was Harry’s bed. Tonight it was Harry that she belonged to, not Bill.

She happily spread her legs for Harry, smiling as he took his glasses off and set them aside so he could get in up close and personal. He settled down on his belly and put his hands on her inner thighs, stroking her smooth skin teasingly and not paying any attention to where she really wanted him just yet. He took his time in getting there, slowly working inwards until his fingers brushed against her pussy. He ran a finger along her opening and smiled at what he found.

“You’re _soaked_ ,” he said, holding his shiny finger in the air as evidence. Fleur just groaned, not the least bit ashamed of her excitement. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so desperate to get laid. Harry sniffed the finger, popped it into his mouth and gave it a suck. When he pulled back he looked surprised.

“How does that taste so damn good?” he asked, which made her laugh. “I’m serious. I’ve tasted plenty of women, and it’s rarely _bad_ , but no one has ever tasted like this. You’re fucking _delicious!_ ”

The answer was simple: she tasted better than any woman he’d ever been with because it was part of her veela heritage. Veela biology was all about attracting an ideal mate and being the ideal lover for them in turn. That extended beyond their outward beauty and their allure in ways that most didn’t have any clue about, and the veela preferred to keep it that way.

“If I taste so good, why aren’t you diving in so you can taste more of it?” she asked, choosing not to let him in on the secret.

“That is a very good question,” he admitted. He stopped wondering about why she tasted so good, accepted it for what it was and went about tasting more of it.

Harry pressed his tongue against her and ran it up and down, not unlike he was licking an ice cream cone. There was nothing innovative about this technique, but Fleur had never been with anyone who seemed to derive so much pleasure from licking her. Usually her lover’s tongue was hurried and imprecise, moving quickly and licking her primarily out of obligation. She’d found that most men only went down on her if they’d extracted the promise of a blowjob from her in return, and even when they did it they were too eager to have their cock in her mouth or pussy to devote any real time to trying to actually do it well.

Her new lover was just the opposite. They’d never even discussed what she would do for him in return for this. He was going down on her for no reason other than that he wanted to, and he was in no hurry to get this over with so they could move to something that would be more pleasing for him. He was taking his time, slowly working his way from long, slow vertical licks of her pussy to more intricate swirls. He was obviously paying attention to the sounds she made as well, because she didn’t have to tell him a thing about what she liked. He experimented, discarding things she didn’t like and repeating whatever got her to moan or sigh or coo. 

He wasn’t kidding about loving her taste, or maybe he was just putting all of his effort into giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could. This wasn’t her first time receiving cunnilingus but no one had ever licked her quite like this. Ginny rarely mentioned Harry’s mouth or his talented tongue, and for the life of her Fleur could not understand why. This man was masterful with his tongue, combining a willingness and desire to please her with a clear talent and experience at licking pussy.

“Yes,” she sighed. She ran her hand through his hair, appreciating the attention he was showing her. “Oui, ‘Arry! More! More!”

Harry seemed to take that as a signal that it was time for him to get serious about this. Little did she know that everything up to that point had been a mere warm-up, a teaser before he focused on _really_ trying to drive her crazy. He started to lash her clit with his tongue while also sticking a finger inside of her pussy. She’d been fingered before, but never for long. Usually she had to put a stop to it quickly because her would-be lover got it in his head that he needed to jab his finger back and forth inside of her as if it were his cock. Harry didn’t make that mistake though. He curled his finger inwards, stroking her insides until he found her g spot.

“ _Oh!_ ” she gasped as soon as she felt him brush against that erogenous spot. She was about to ask him to do it again but there was no need. He knew what he was doing, and the moment he heard that noise he knew he’d found his target. He repeated the motion, and Fleur couldn’t have held back her moans if she’d tried. This was paradise.

Fleur had always found the concept of receiving cunnilingus better than the actual act itself, but now she realized that she’d simply been doing it with people who didn’t have the proper appreciation for her, who didn’t realize what a gift it was to be able to worship her perfect pussy with their mouths. At last she’d found a man who not only understood the treasure that he had in front of him but also understood how to worship it properly.

Between the tongue running across her clit and the finger stroking her just right, Fleur had never had anyone please her this well, and she felt her climax build up far faster than she would have expected. She groaned and squirmed on the bed, struggling not to move too much lest she make it more difficult for Harry to continue to give her this incredible pleasure. This was escalating fast, but not fast enough for her liking. She’d never been a patient woman; she wanted the release he was promising her and she wanted it _now!_

“Please, _please,_ ‘Arry!” she whined. “More, yes, more, oui, _oui_ , just like zat!” Her command of the English language was much better now; these days any odd pronunciations were usually done intentionally, like earlier when she’d teased him by calling him _‘Arry_ just before she pulled him out of his chair and led him back here. Such was not the case now though. Harry was doing such a good job of pleasing her that her control over everything was slipping.

He realized it too, and he kept at it. His tongue licked her clit even harder and his finger rubbed her even faster as he gave her everything she needed to get to that highest of highs. Fleur’s hips bucked up off of the bed and her hands held the sides of Harry’s head as he licked and fingered her to the strongest climax she’d had in literal _years_. Fuck, had she _ever_ orgasmed this hard? She honestly wasn’t sure—and he hadn’t even put his cock inside of her yet!

Fleur saw stars, and the next thing she was consciously aware of was Harry sitting back on his knees and smirking at her. It took her a second to realize that she was babbling in French, which was the cause for Harry’s amusement. She knew he didn’t speak French and so didn’t understand what she was saying, but in truth it wouldn’t have made much sense to him even if he’d been fluent. Orgasms didn’t exactly result in eloquent speech, and the harder she came the less sense she made.

“I take it you liked that?” he asked. What a cocky little shit; like he even needed to ask! Fleur just threw her arm across her forehead and groaned.

“That was…” She struggled to come up with the proper phrase to describe what she’d just felt but came up empty. How could she put that feeling into words? She didn’t think the adequate words had been invented yet, whether in English, French or any other language.

“Yeah,” he said. He seemed to understand what she was trying to say, and why she couldn’t figure out how to say it. “It was. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking _me?_ ” She laughed and sat up to stare at him. “I’m the one who got all of the pleasure.”

“Oh, I strongly disagree,” he said. “Nothing has ever tasted so sweet.” He made a show of licking his lips and it made her groan in renewed desire. He’d been so accommodating, so willing to please her without asking for anything in return. Ironically that selflessness made her eager to take care of him.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, _‘Arry_ , _”_ she said, smiling. She reached out for him and wrapped her hand around his cock, which felt so wonderfully thick between her fingers. “Now let me return the favor. I want to find out how you taste as well.”

To her utter shock, he reached down and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving into position so she could suck his cock.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“No?” She turned confused deep blue eyes on him, wondering what could have possibly possessed him to turn her down. Most men would grovel for a chance to have her suck their cocks. “Why no? I am quite talented at it, I assure you. I’m likely the best you’ve ever had or will ever have, unless you are _extremely_ fortunate.” It wasn’t mere boasting. She took great pride in her oral talent and how well she could manipulate a man’s senses with her lips and tongue. Usually she actually had to hold herself back from hitting her lovers with the full blast of what she was capable of, otherwise they would not only cum almost instantly but she would drain them so dry that they were unable to get it back up for hours afterwards.

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. Fleur,” he said. “I’m sure you’d have me moaning instantly if you took my cock into that sweet mouth.” She narrowed her eyes at him, searching for the lie, but she sensed no dishonesty there. He truly did seem to believe her.

“Then why do you refuse?” she asked. She was mollified now that she knew he didn’t doubt her talent, so there was no indignation or wounded pride there. She was just curious as to why he would pass up on this offer.

“Feel for yourself, Fleur,” he said. He removed his hand from her wrist, which was still wrapped around his cock. “Feel that?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod. She pumped him in her hand slowly, making him groan. “It feels good.” It felt better than good for both of them.

“I have never been more turned on than I am right now,” he said. “I’ve never wanted to fuck a woman as badly as I want to fuck you right now. As amazing as I’m sure your blowjobs are, I’m about ready to burst as it is. I need to be inside of you, and I need to be inside of you _now_.”

“Then come and get it,” she said, smiling at him. “I’ll be happy to show you what I can do some other time.” He grinned back at that, and she felt her heart race with the possibilities. It hadn’t occurred to her until she said it, but why shouldn’t there be a next time, or many other times? This wasn’t some one night stand with a handsome man that she would never see again. This was Harry, one of her closest friends, and his marriage was every bit as open as hers now was. There was no reason that they couldn’t do this again, and again, and again.

Harry rolled her onto her back, pulled her legs into the air and pressed his cock against the outer lips of her labia. He held there for a moment, staring down into her eyes, and it made her wonder what his motivations were. Was he pausing to build the anticipation or was he perhaps giving her a chance to back out before they crossed this final barrier? If that was his concern it was misplaced. There wasn’t even a trace of hesitation in Fleur, not even a shred of doubt about what was about to happen. It had been her husband’s suggestion that they open their marriage up and seek other partners out, and she was ready to make the most of it. She was ready to feel another man’s cock, Harry Potter’s cock, inside of her.

Either Harry had seen her readiness or he was just done hesitating, because he moved his hips forward and penetrated her at last. Their eyes met, and she was sure that the wide-eyed look in Harry’s emerald green eyes were mirrored in her own blues as she looked up at him. It had been years since any cock other than her husband’s had been inside of her, but none of them had ever felt this good. People said size wasn’t anything, and while that was true, that didn’t mean that a nice big cock wasn’t appreciated.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry groaned and closed his eyes. “Being inside of your pussy is even better than tasting it.” He paused there for a moment, and she got the feeling that he was doing so because otherwise he would have cum right away. She was honestly impressed with his restraint because the expected reaction was for him to mindlessly thrust into her for about ten seconds and then cum inside of her. In her experience that was how every one of her sexual encounters began, and she just had to hope that her lover would be able to get hard again and take his time once the edge had been taken off. She’d been all prepared to get through that in hopes that he’d show her what he could really do after he got hard for a second round, but he was keeping tight hold of his control right from the beginning. Harry Potter was surprising her once again.

She wondered what would happen once he finally started to move. Would it still be a case of a few seconds of frantic humping and a quick orgasm? Or maybe he would take his time and move his cock so slowly that it didn’t do enough to make her feel good?

As it turned out, neither of those things happened. Once he took a deep breath and began to move, he was not being overly cautious in the speed with which he pushed his cock deeper inside of her. It wasn’t the desperate, helpless sort of thrusting that she’d become accustomed to though, the mindless rocking of hips that was always inevitably followed by a quick release. Harry drove his hips forward with a purpose, and he was more in control of himself than anyone she’d ever been with,

If Fleur had thought his big cock felt wonderful at that first moment of penetration, it was nothing compared to how wonderful it felt now. He hit deeper inside of her than any man ever had before, and he did so with a controlled intensity and pace that no one else had managed. She was so used to having to take brief moments of pleasure when she could get them that it took her by surprise when Harry was able to keep it up steadily without losing control.

"Holy fuck," Harry groaned. He might be maintaining his pace but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely. She understood why. There was no human woman that could ever compare to her pussy. She was a veela, and her pussy was designed to be the tightest, most perfect fit a man could ever have. Up until now she'd thought of it almost as a curse, as it made it all but impossible for a man to be inside of her for long without being driven over the limit long before he could make her feel good. She usually had to try and treasure those moments of pleasure of a cock inside of her, all while knowing it was going to be a fleeting sort of happiness. But Harry was already exceeding her wildest expectations for him. Never had anyone lasted this long, at least not without moving almost painfully slowly.

But Ginevera's boasting had not been without justification, because Harry was giving her something new. She felt that cock pushing in and out of her, hitting deep inside of her, deeper than anything ever had before. But as nice as his size was it truly was how you used it that mattered, and it was in this area that Harry truly excelled. The repeated in and out wasn't a feeling she'd ever had the chance to get used to, because it had always been all too brief. Harry was bottoming out inside of her over and over again though, and it was making her body sing.

"Oui!" she moaned. She looked up at Harry in wonder, hardly able to believe she'd gotten lucky enough to find a man capable of making her feel this way. She could see the concentration on his handsome face, and it made her realize how much effort he was having to put into this. He was still human, after all; he felt the demanding tightness of her veela pussy as acutely as any other man would have. The difference was that he had the strength, the willpower to succeed where others would have failed. "So good, _'Arry! So good!_ "

"Fuck, Fleur," he said. It was easy to see how hard he was working to try and hold on for as long as he possibly could, and she loved him for it. She was so appreciative of all that he was doing for her. Surely he'd never felt such an urge to snap his hips wildly and shoot his cum deep inside of her, and yet he was holding himself back even in the face of her snug veela pussy.

Now she understood that her veela biology wasn't a curse in the bedroom after all. It merely weeded out those who were worthy from those who were unworthy. It sought only the best males, those who could handle the daunting pleasure of mating with a veela. And she had found that worthy male at last. Harry Potter was giving her a sexual experience like nothing she'd ever dreamed she could have, and there was only one thing she wanted.

"More!" she screamed. "More, _more_ , je veux plus 'Arry!"

She wanted more, and more is what Harry gave her. He kept thrusting into her, not taking even a second to catch his breath or pull himself back from the physical demands this was placing on him. That big cock gave Fleur exactly what she needed, and it made her realize just what she'd been missing for all these years.

She screamed as her body was hit by another orgasm, this one even stronger than the first. Harry quickly threw a hand over her mouth to muffle it as best he could but there was still a high probability that anyone who happened to be nearby had been able to hear that cry of ecstasy. The thought did not bother Fleur in the least. She had nothing to hide here; this had been all Bill's idea after all. If anything she wanted the entire conclave to hear her. Let them hear her enjoy the greatest orgasm of her life.

Harry had been fighting a battle with himself, holding his own pleasure back so he could make sure he got her taken care of first. He'd accomplished that most definitively, but now there was no way he would be able to hold back anymore. Even if he'd had a mind to try and hold off, her body wasn't going to allow it. Another interesting fact about veela is that their already tight pussies get even tighter when they're driven to orgasm. It's something that not every man fortunate enough to climb into bed with a veela actually gets to experience, but for those like Harry who were able to hold on long enough and do a good enough job to fuck their veela lover to orgasm, the reward was vast.

Fleur's pussy constricted around him, squeezing his cock in the most torturously pleasant way possible, and it spelled the end for Harry as surely as it would have any man who felt it. He grunted and shot his cum inside of her after no more than a few seconds of delay, and Fleur moaned behind her hand as she felt it. Spurt after spurt of semen filled her, and it unleashed a primal part of Fleur, the veela who sought out a virile man and milked him of his seed so he could give her a strong child. There were reasons to make sure that no such thing actually happened, not least of which was the little fact that both of them were married to other people. In that moment Fleur's veela side was too entranced to care about such trifling details though. It wanted to be _bred_.

Fleur sighed as she felt Harry's orgasm finally taper off. This was going to be an experience she would remember forever, though she certainly hoped it would not be the last time she got to be fucked by this wonderful cock, and this even more wonderful lover.

"That was _amazing_ , Harry," she said after a minute or so of silence other than their mutual deep breathing as they recovered. "I hope that we can do this again soon."

"Soon?" He chuckled and gave his hips a little twitch. To her amazement, she realized he was already hard again. "Tonight isn't over yet, Fleur. Unless you can't take any more, that is. Want me to pull out and let you get some rest?"

"Don't you fucking dare," she growled. She hadn't been expecting more from him, not after he'd already given her so much on that first fuck, but if he was good to keep going she wasn't about to waste this unexpected gift. "Fuck me, Harry Potter."

She felt as sexy as she ever had in her life when she saw the way Harry looked at her. She could already feel his need; he'd cum and cum hard and yet he was almost instantly ready for more. He went into action quickly, though she groaned at first when he not only pulled his cock out of her but stood up on the bed. She didn't quite understand what he was doing at first, but all soon became clear.

"Give me your legs," he said. She complied automatically, lifting her legs into the air where Harry could reach them. He grabbed the backs of her ankles and pushed them back towards her head, lifting her lower back off of the bed in the process. He kept on going until her entire back was off of the mattress and only her shoulders and the back of her head remained flat.

Once he had her effectively bent in half, he penetrated her once again. There wasn't any pause this time like there had been the first time he put his cock inside of her. He knew what to expect this time, and he was ready for it. He got straight to fucking her, driving his hips down and slamming his cock deep inside of her right from the first motion.

She felt so exposed, so vulnerable like this, with her legs bent over her head and her ass in the air. Her body was totally on offer for Harry who could use her however he wished, and it was a massive turn-on for her. Ordinarily she'd preferred to be on top and in control in the bedroom but with Harry she enjoyed ceding control. Here was a man who was fit to fuck her. He didn't whimper and shake and lose all control of himself the moment he stuck his cock inside of her veela pussy. He could not only survive but thrive, and take her for the ride of her life.

"Oui!" she moaned as he raised his hips off of her, only to drive them right back down with even more force than he'd used the first time. "Oui, yes, _yes,_ 'Arry!" She let out short little gasps every time he hammered his cock down into her, which was happening nearly too rapidly for her to keep track of. His hips smacked off of her wonderfully round ass and made her cheeks jiggle with every impact. He kept at it, seemingly trying his very best to pound her straight through the mattress. The bed thankfully withstood the assault, but Fleur wasn't entirely sure if _she_ would.

She'd thought she had plenty of sexual experience before tonight but was now realizing how wrong she'd been. Tonight, for the first time in her life, Fleur was getting well and truly fucked. She was so used to having to worry about pushing her lovers too hard and giving them too much pleasure too quickly that it was almost disconcerting to be in this situation. For the first time ever she was sharing her bed with a man who not only was her sexual equal but might very well get the better of her. It was all she could do to hold onto his ankles and try to keep her eyes open, try to keep some semblance of rational thought or at least maintain her ability to process the bliss he was delivering to her. He might very well fuck her to the point that her body gave up on her and she passed out, but if so she wanted to enjoy every moment that she could until that time came.

Not for the first time tonight, she was amazed at the control Harry displayed. He held her body steady with his arms while simultaneously driving his cock down into her, fucking her like nothing she'd ever seen, felt or heard about. He was firmly in control of everything, not just himself. He had her bent in half just as he wanted her, was standing above her and slamming his cock down into her exactly as he desired. She was completely at his mercy, feeling completely submissive and subservient to a man for the first time in her life. She'd always thought she would loathe the idea of being dominated by anyone, but she had a feeling she could quite easily get addicted to this.

Two orgasms in one night was a very, very good night for Fleur. It wasn't at all uncommon for her to have to resort to rubbing herself after the sex was finished and her partner was spent just so she could climax at all. Having three orgasms in one night wasn't something she'd even entertained before, and yet she could feel her third climax approaching fast. She wasn't sure how much more strength Harry had left but she was desperate to reach that peak one more time.

"Please, please, just a leetle more!" she whined. "Just a bit longer, 'Arry! I'm so close; just a leetle more!"

She could hear Harry's deep exhaling above her, could tell that he was hanging on by a thread. He was sweaty and tired and dealing with his own pleasure, trying to ignore the incredible feeling of burying his cock in Fleur's perfect, tight veela pussy over and over again. A lesser man might have given up, but then again a lesser man wouldn't have made it to this point anyway. However much it might be testing him, he gave her what she needed.

Not only did Harry hold on and keep up the steady downward thrusts into her like she pleaded for, but he found a way to exceed her hopes and dreams one more time. While continuing to fuck her he also moved one of his hands from her legs and started to rub at her sensitive clit again. The sudden, unexpected, wonderful pressure added on top of the strong thrusts of his cock was all that Fleur needed to reach that elusive third orgasm.

" _Oui! Oui! Oui!_ " That was all Fleur said; all she was capable of saying, and so she said it (more like screamed it) over and over again. It was a chant, a prayer, an expression of the highest gratitude to Harry for everything he'd already done for her tonight, and for coming through one final time. If she had to scream herself hoarse to express how fantastic this entire night had been for her, that was a price she was willing to pay.

That Harry had barely been hanging on had already been obvious, but it became even more clear when he grunted and began to fill her up the instant her own climax started. It would have happened very shortly thereafter anyway because her veela nature would have squeezed it out of him, but this time there was no delay at all. He kept his hips against her ass and emptied his balls inside of her cunt, and the veela part of Fleur's personality wanted to sing in triumph at all of that potent seed being fed to it by this fine specimen of a male.

"I really am done now," Harry said breathlessly, panting as he pulled his cock out of her. He collapsed onto his stomach next to her, and she smiled as she admired him. He was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, looking more physically drained than Fleur had ever seen him, even after the Battle of Hogwarts. That was a point of pride! She wondered if any of his other lovers had ever drawn such effort or caused such exhaustion in him. That might be something worth asking Ginevra about.

"Good," she managed to say, her voice raw and raspy. "Even I can only take so much, 'Arry Potter. But I do hope we can find time to be together at least once more before we leave the conclave and return home." He fixed her with a tired smile and rubbed her arm.

"Try and stop me."

\--

"You know Fleur, I've been thinking."

"Oh? What was your latest flash of wisdom, William?" His last one had turned out marvelously, she had to admit.

"I don't think that this whole open marriage thing is a good idea after all," he said.

"It was _your_ idea, William," she reminded him. She had a feeling why he suddenly had a problem with it. but she would let him speak.

"I know, I know," he said. "And sure it was fun; you had a couple of new experiences, and so did I." She wondered how true that was. He certainly hadn't seemed to do very well for himself in trying to woo anyone into bed during their time at the conclave, and there'd been no lovers in his bed since their return home as best she could tell. "We should just be with each other. That's all we need, right?"

Fleur laughed, and at first Bill smiled. He was probably thinking that she agreed with him, that she was relieved to be going back to the way things used to be. But then his smile dropped when she shook her head.

"No, William," she said. "I am not willing to do that. You asked us to open our marriage, and now it is open. You cannot close it now." There was no way she was giving up the joy that her sex life had become just because her husband hadn't had the same luck in sexual partners.

"But we're married!" he said. "We both have to agree!"

"Exactly," she said, nodding and smiling at him pleasantly. "We both agreed to open our marriage, therefore it is open. We do _not_ both agree on closing it again, and so it remains open."

"But--"

"You asked for this," she said. "I agreed, to make _you_ happy, and now it has made _me_ happy. Do not ask me to give that up; I will not. I suggest you get used to this because it is not going away." He sighed in defeat, realizing this was one argument he had no chance of winning.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

"Good," she said with a nod. "This can be good for you too, you know. Go out tonight; try and find a companion to bring back here for the night. Just make sure she's gone by the morning if you do succeed."

"And where are you going to be?" he asked suspiciously. She was pretty sure he knew exactly where she was going, but if he wanted to hear her say it so badly she would confirm it for him.

"I am going to be spending the evening with Harry," she said, and Bill made a face. "Your sister may join us as well." Now he looked downright sick. "I have promised to try and teach her how to suck cock like a veela. She won't ever be _quite_ as good as me, of course, but with some practice she might--"

"No, _Merlin_ , no, stop talking!" He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth in disgust. She laughed and walked upstairs to gather some things for yet another overnight stay at the Potter residence.

She stayed there often enough that they'd actually suggested giving her one of their guest bedrooms, but there was no point. They all knew she would wind up in their bed at the end of the night anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
